In practice, a variety of embodiments have already become known, wherein a compacting device is arranged downstream for compacting the fiber material (fiber strand) delivered from a drafting unit. The compacted fiber material is sent to a twist-producing device after passing through a clamping point downstream from such a compacting device. Such a twist-producing device consists of a rotor running on a ring in the case of a ring-spinning machine, for example, wherein the yarn thus produced is wound onto a peripheral sleeve. Rotating perforated suction drums or rotating belts provided with perforations are essentially used as the compacting devices.
Compacting devices which can also be added on subsequently to drafting units are also known.
One such compacting device was proposed in the unpublished CH patent application CH 01992/10 of Nov. 26, 2010, in which a retrofittable compacting unit is proposed as a pivotable compact component which is easily installed on the spinning machine. Due to the proposed pivotable mounting, it can easily be transferred from its installed position into an operating position at the outlet of the drafting unit. It can also be converted easily and without the use of special tools from the operating position into a non-operating position. The drive of the compacting roller shown here is accomplished by means of friction and special drive means from the driven bottom roller of the starting roller pair of the drafting unit. The compacting roller is pressed against the bottom roller of the starting roller pair by means of pressure elements provided on the machine frame in particular. A clamping roller presses against the respective suction drum by means of a spring element attached to a beam of the module to create a clamping site for the compacted fiber material downstream from the suction zone before it is sent to a downstream twist-producing device.
The mounting of the clamping roller as proposed here requires a special tool and is not flexible. In other words, to release the clamping site between the suction drum and the clamping roller, it is first necessary to loosen the screw mounting. Only then can the clamping roller be removed from its clamping position.
On the basis of the known approaches, the problem that now arises is to propose a device for mounting a clamping roller which can be installed and dismantled easily and rapidly without requiring any special tools.